earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Ralph Dibny
History Ralph Dibny: 1977 - 1999 Ralph Dibny grew up in Waymore, Nebraska. He was always an awkward boy, spending more time in his head than the real world. His imagination kept him occupied with adventures and fanciful dreams and less with boring, humdrum of life in his small Nebraska town. When forced to get out of his daydreams, Ralph would do anything to get attention, as a showoff and a prankster. He was eventually diagnosed with Attention-Deficit/Hyperactivity Disorder. Once properly medicated, Ralph found himself able to focus on his studies and discovered he had a real knack for sciences. Ralph went from troublesome weirdo to the talk of the town in short order as he was noted for having "Sherlock Holmes"-like perception. As a teen, this continued and when he graduated from Waymore High School, he was able to attend Midwestern University on a scholarship. While majoring in chemistry, Ralph allowed his roommate Barry Allen to talk him into pursuing a minor in Criminal Justice. Ralph became fascinated by his new friend's investigation into his mother's murder and the two would often stay up at night working out the problems and conducting tests of all sorts. When the two graduated, they both put in for the same internship spot at the Central City Police Department's Forensics Unit and when the captain saw how good of friends they were and how promising their grades were, he decided to find room in the budget to hire both. While attending the opening of the new STAR Labs Headquarters facility (a generous contributor to CCPD's Forensics Unit), Ralph let himself get bullied by Barry and his girlfriend Iris into going up and talking to a young woman who Ralph was obviously infatuated with. Of course, this gal turned out to be Sue Dearden and the two hit it off right away and Ralph walked away from that event with Sue on his arm. After spending the rest of the night and most the early morning walking around Central City and just talking. Ralph worked up the nerve to ask Sue on a date for that very evening. According to Barry, Ralph came home giggling like a loon and exclaiming he had met his future wife. Turns out, young Ralph's powers of deduction were right.Oracle Files: Ralph Dibny (1/2) Elastic Man: 1999 - Present The lovebirds took a short trip to Las Vegas for a quick marriage and returned to Opal City. Ralph quickly became known as one of the brightest forensic analysts in the nation, and he was recruited by the precursor task force to the DEO. The transfer meant Ralph had to be trained to do field work as a bona fide federal agent. To work off the extra stress, Ralph and Sue spent time at a gingo orchard Sue's uncle had gifted the couple as a wedding present. It was at this weekend home that the Dibnys watched the invasion of National City by Brainiac. When the power went out, Ralph went to look for a blown fuse. In the barn where Ralph was creating a gingo flavored beverage, Ralph was ambushed. He awoke a few minutes later to find a stalker from Sue's work assaulting Sue. Ralph rushed in and was able to fight the man off long enough for Sue to retaliate, knocking the stalker into the barn's transformer and causing an explosion. Ralph grabbed Sue to shield her from the debris, but both were launched into the gingo vats and knocked unconscious. Luckily, both had dormant meta-genes. After surviving this, Sue decided to join the D.E.O. to learn how to better defend herself and also wanting to help others. Ralph supported her in this, but also took some time of work to experiment on their newly acquired pliable bodies. Ralph was the one who discovered that the two still required gingo to be in their system and so Ralph created a soda he called Gingold for the two to drink to maintain their powers. Luckily, the drink not only helped them maintain their powers, but was also quite tasty. Licensing Gingold to Zesti Cola, Ralph got enough funds to be able to create special costumes and after some secret training together on their orchard, Ralph and Sue decided to become heroes. When the JLA came to Opal City to recruit the pair, it took Ralph all of three seconds to recognize his old friend Barry was the Flash. After that, Batman was rumored to have said "He's in", and so Ralph and Sue joined the JLA. When the pair aren't being the cutest DEO agents or superheroes, the two are parents to one of the most difficult superpowered offspring in existence: Patrick Dibny, aka: Plastic Lad.Oracle Files: Ralph Dibny (2/2) Threat Assessment Resources * Limited Gingo-Induced Physical Elasticity * Enhanced Agility, Resilience, and Strength * Extreme Contortionism and Elastic Disguise * World-Class Investigator, Chemist, and Forensic Scientist * Savant-Level Genius Intellect * The Peanut Butter to Sue's Jelly, Trivia and Notes Trivia * Elastic Man joined the Justice League of America in 2005 nominated by Green Arrow. * Dibnys created a new tradition of inviting members of the Justice League into their gingo orchard. * He and Barry are conflicted about the death penalty. Notes * His address is a nod to his first appearance and creators: The Flash #112, John Broome and Carmine Infantino. Links and References * Appearances of Ralph Dibny * Character Gallery: Ralph Dibny Category:Characters Category:Justice League Members Category:DEO Category:Metahuman Category:The Elastics Members Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Investigation Category:Red Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Married Characters Category:Americans Category:Secret Identity Category:Opalite Category:Detectives Category:Government Agents Category:Elasticity Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Enhanced Agility Category:27th Reality